


The kiss cam incident

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baseball, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kiss cam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Steve urges Tony to visit a baseball match with him.Tony might be surprised by his true intentions.





	The kiss cam incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brausepups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brausepups/gifts).



> This is for my best friend who wanted to read a kiss cam Stony fic after there has been a gay kiss on Eurovision last night so here we are!
> 
> (this is not beta-read, apologies in advance)

So Steve kept urging Tony to go to a baseball match with him.  
“A baseball match? Seriously, Cap?”  
Steve shrugged his shoulders and a small frown appeared on his forehead when Tony threw some popcorn into Clint’s open mouth.  
“You people like baseball!”  
“We people?” Natasha imitated Steve in a soft voice.  
“People of your… century I mean.”  
Tony couldn’t help but snort and shoved away the guilt that formed in his chest at the face Steve made. Damn that puppy look.  
“Being in the eye of the public for several hours, yay! I don’t see why this shouldn’t be fun!” Tony commented ironically and the frown on Steve’s face intensified.  
“You usually don’t mind the public that much!”  
“Right, I just mind baseball matches. Now if we could end this conversation and-…”  
He suddenly felt Steve’s big hand splayed across his thigh and oh my god, when had Steve come that close?  
The blonde drew back his hand quickly when he felt Tony’s tension and for heaven’s sake, was that a blush spreading on the Capsicle’s cheeks? Tony sank deeper into the couch and tried to avoid Steve’s face as best as he could. He knew what was coming next.  
“Tony…” Steve almost whined and said Tony smacked the back of Clint’s head when he let out a chuckle.  
“But I like baseball! And I want to go!”  
Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. That kid would be the end of him.  
When he eventually dared to look into Steve’s direction again, the Cap was looking at him with those kicked-puppy-eyes and huh, that one was doing funny things to Tony’s stomach. Better not think about it for too long.  
“I really want to go!”  
“I mean, you could just go with Bruce or, or with Thor or-…”  
“With Thor?” Natasha snorted, “you really think _that’s_ a good idea.”  
“Ugh,” Tony let out a sound of defeat, “since when do you like baseball, anyway?”  
At that, Steve shot him a look that made Tony feel as if he had just betrayed the country, the nation and his very own mother on top.  
“So Captain America likes baseball,” he mumbled to himself, shaking his head.  
He should have guessed so much.  
“Please, Tony?” Steve tried again and that puppy-look was back in his eyes and damn it, Tony swore, he would have probably said yes to anything when the Capsicle looked at him like that, if only that meant that his stomach would stop doing loopings.  
He ignored the look that Clint and Natasha exchanged, a full-faced smirk, and sighed once again.  
“Fine! But we’re going to see the Yankees and you have no right to argue with me about that!”  
Tony would have expected some more bickering from Steve’s side, but the blonde simply grinned contently and reached out a hand to validate the pact.  
“Deal.”

So this was the backstory for why Tony Stark eventually found himself in a way too big baseball stadium that was way too loud for his sleep-deprived ears.  
“You know, we could have just got tickets for the VIP box. Nice food, no company, none of this-…” Steve cut him off halfway, shoving two boxes of nachos into his hand.  
“Gosh darn, Tony!”  
“Good darn?” Tony snickered, “alright, Grandpa.”  
“Don’t call me that,” Steve shot back but his voice was soft when he said it, almost amused. It had lost the harsh tone from their earlier days.  
Tony did not know how to feel about that, so he actually did shut up for once and let Steve guide them to their seats.

So Tony had known about puppy-eyes-Steve, had known about battlefield-Captain-America and I’m-disappointed-in-you-because-noone-has-cleaned-the-dishes-Steve but Baseball-Fan-Steve-Rogers caught Tony completely off guard.  
The match had barely even started when Steve began shoving the nachos into his mouth, leaning forward to comment on the players’ moves, ranging from whispers under his breath to full-lung-shouts. His blue eyes lit up, his whole body seemed to be set on fire and his blonde hair kept falling into his face from shaking his head so much.  
It was funny to watch, kind of adorable, even, and Tony found himself not interested in the match at all. Not with an over-enthusiastic Captain America sitting right next to him, saying things like “gosh darn” or “what the heck”.  
In fact, it was all fun and games until Steve started leaning into Tony’s personal space to follow the action, his broad shoulder pressed against Tony’s, warm arms sliding against his shirt.  
Hell, didn’t the Capsicle know that he had a heart condition?  
  
So Tony was more than relieved when Steve eventually brought some distance between them again because there was a gap in the play and he could finally breathe for the first time in what felt like hours.  
“You good?” Steve asked and Tony pulled a face at him. Steve grinned. Tony swallowed.  
“So when does this… continue?” Tony eventually asked and Steve chuckled.  
“You really have no idea of baseball at all, have you? It’s time for the kiss cam! Now, who is from another century?”  
“I bet they didn’t have kiss cams in the forties,” Tony mumbled and Steve nodded along.  
Tony couldn’t imagine anything more cringy than kiss cams and being forced to make out in front of a whole stadium of people, let alone all those watching on TV. But he didn’t say any of it out loud because Steve seemed to genuinely like this thing and fucking hell, was Steve awing at that old couple showed on screen?  
He shook his head and leaned back in his seat, fumbling his phone out of the pocket of his pants.  
A missed call from Pepper… a funny text from Rhodey…. a video-message from Clint…  
After all the noise that had filled his ears for the last couple of hours, the sudden silence in the stadium seemed to hurt even more and Tony looked up in confusion, turning towards Steve to ask him what was happening, when-  
  
He felt Steve’s big hand cupping his jaw even before his eyes could take in what was happening and before he could do anything about it, Steve’s lips came crashing onto his. He felt Steve drawing him closer with a hand in his neck, the kiss chaste and testing, shy, even and so contrary to the way Steve’s thumb was running up and down Tony’s cheek, sending shivers through his body.  
And Tony was a weak man, had always been when it came to Steve, never able to deny him anything – or maybe that was just an excuse – but he grabbed the front of Steve’s awfully tight shirt and held on tight. Steve exhaled, a shaky breath against Tony’s lips, and he took the chance to deepen the kiss, to slip past Steve’s parted lips and savour every second of it. Memorizing the way the other man’s lips felt against his, that small sound in the back of Steve’s throat and how Steve’s fingers in his neck were light as a feather and determined still.

Tony was the first to break the kiss, mainly to whisper a “what the actual fuck, man” and stare at the Cap in shock. Steve blushed in an adorable shade of red, flushing from head to toe, and Tony couldn’t help wondering if the arc reactor could handle his pulse that seemed to be running a million miles per hour right now.  
“The… the kiss cam,” Steve eventually mumbled, a hand rubbing his neck in embarrassment.  
“Oh God,” Tony shook his head, a smirk sneaking onto his face, “oh fucking hell, Capsicle.”  
“I’m… I’m sorry,” Steve stuttered, face so read he looked like traffic lights.  
“Steve,” Tony said, when the world’s first supersoldier kept avoiding his gaze, “Steve, look at me.”  
The expression on Steve’s face was almost painful to watch when their eyes eventually met again and it made Tony smile still, amused by how stupid they had apparently both been.  
“Steve…” Tony leaned in with a smirk, pressing a light kiss to the Captain’s warm cheek, just because apparently, he _could_.    
“If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked, you know.”  
Steve’s gaze shot up, searching for answers in Tony’s face.  
“I… I could have?”  
“Yes. Idiot.”  
So Tony leaned in again, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s flushed lips that made the blonde do that whimpering noise again.  
Maybe baseball wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this!  
> Let me know in the comments or with kudos :) <3


End file.
